Lonely Day
by Nox-Amentia
Summary: Él nunca pensó que un mundo sin su hermano sería así de sombrío, así de vacío, así de solitario. Kanon/Milo/Saga


**Lonely day**

Era primavera.

Era primavera, pero aun así la lluvia no había cesado ni un segundo desde la noche anterior. El aroma de las flores mojadas podría haber sido agradable, sin embargo, no lo era; no en esos momentos, no en esas circunstancias, no en ese lugar.

Saga cerró los ojos con la necesidad de hacer desaparecer el paisaje burlón que se movía frente a sus ojos, pero aunque los árboles coloridos ya no estaban en su retina, la sensación de molestia e irritabilidad no se disipó. Porque él sabía que allá fuera todo seguía igual.

Porque él sabía, al mismo tiempo, que ya nada podría ser igual.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando el automóvil se detuvo, y como si de un evento ostentoso se tratase arregló su corbata y su chaqueta. No fue de real utilidad, y él lo tenía claro, porque apenas salió del resguardo del vehículo sus hombros se sintieron más pesados debido a las insistentes gotas que caían sin descanso. El chófer le extendió un paraguas, él lo rechazó.

Vio rostros conocidos, otros que no recordaba, un par que no deseaba ver, pero su mirada se fijó en el rostro que no pensó que vería. Y como si su mirada hubiese emitido una señal, los ojos azules de Milo se reunieron con los suyos. Fue un segundo, quizás menos, quizás un poco más, antes de que el intercambio terminara; fue lo suficiente, Saga pensó, para sentir su pecho doler. 

* * *

Sabía que nada bueno se podía esperar si el número que aparecía junto a la llamada entrante era el de su hermano, porque nada bueno podía venir de Kanon buscándolo a él luego de haber separado sus caminos meses atrás, pero contestó, porque era Kanon precisamente, porque daba igual lo molesto que aún estaba por todo lo que había pasado, porque podía tragarse la sensación amarga que estaba en su garganta si se trataba de él.

Era Kanon, su hermano, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y si volver a hablar con él implicaba comerse su orgullo, lo haría sin pensarlo.

Pero no escuchó la voz de Kanon, sino la de una mujer que no conocía y que nunca llegaría a conocer.

Al rato la lluvia comenzó a caer, pero para él fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Kanon había muerto. 

* * *

La tarde fue, por lo bajo, ajetreada. No había tenido demasiado tiempo para sufrir su pérdida, quizás porque en algún punto comenzó a moverse y funcionar en piloto automático. Le pidió a su secretaria que llamase avisando sobre la situación a sus cercanos; él se encargó de ir a la funeraria y luego al cementerio para coordinar todo. En algún punto fue a su departamento y recogió un traje negro que, en su último cumpleaños, Kanon le había regalado; tomó, quizás un poco más consiente de aquello, una camisa blanca que había recibido junto con el traje, regalo de Milo.

Fue natural, de alguna manera, estar presente cuando en la funeraria comenzaron a vestir a Kanon con la ropa que Saga entregó; no se imaginaba no estar presente. Él se encargó del cabello ajeno. Con la delicadeza que la práctica le había dado peinó las hebras azules hasta dejarlas perfectamente moldeadas en una trenza.

Kanon lucía hermoso, como lo recordaba.

En la soledad de aquella habitación con olor al perfume de su hermano, le sostuvo la mano esperando un apretón de regreso; era lo que Kanon siempre hacía.

Y esperó, pero aquella mano fría nunca se movió.

Se negó a decir palabra alguna durante el entierro, no tenía nada que quisiera decir a esas personas, no tenía por qué hablarles de Kanon a ellos, que jamás podrían entender mínimamente nada de lo que escuchasen. Sin embargo, una parte de su mente le decía que se negaba a hablar porque lo único que podría haber dicho era como, en el inicio del otoño, Kanon le había dejado. Roto, en pedazos, con una soledad que nadie en el mundo podría siquiera comprender, pero con la tranquilidad de que al menos podría volver. Porque era Kanon, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que su hermano le amaba tanto como él le amaba.

Milo le dejó también, tres días antes de que el invierno comenzara. No lo culpó; sin Kanon allí Milo no tenía por qué quedarse a su lado, pero él deseó que lo hiciera. Si había una cosa con la que había sido sincero desde el inicio, fue con esa relación que los tres mantenían. Pero Milo se fue, dejando atrás solo su aroma en su cama.

Saori dio un pequeño discurso, vagamente le escuchó decir cosas sobre Kanon que no eran ni verdad ni mentira; no se molestó en procesar sus palabras hasta que le sostuvo del brazo y le habló, casi una hora después.

―Ya todos se han ido, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Le miró un par de segundos, luego apartó su mano con suavidad y negó.

―Me quedaré, puedes irte.

Saori iba a protestar, pero finalmente guardó silencio y asintió. Le abrazó y se despidió, recordándole lo mucho que lamentaba su pérdida.

Él la lamentaba infinitamente más, quiso decir, pero su boca no se movió. En breve se encontró solo, con la única compañía de la tierra fresca recién movida y un montón de ramos de flores mojadas a sus pies.

De alguna manera aquello no se sentía real, porque nunca había pensado que tal día llegaría. Él no conocía un mundo donde Kanon no existiese, habían estado juntos desde el instante en que fueron concebidos. Él nunca pensó que un mundo sin su hermano sería así de sombrío, así de vacío, así de solitario.

Se quedó allí hasta que el sol se puso, inmóvil, mojado, miserable, dolorido. No sabía exactamente qué estaba esperando, o si siquiera esperaba algo, pero en algún punto había dejado de importarle el dolor en sus huesos por el frío.

Fue cuando el aroma de las flores dejó de parecerle molesto que sintió pasos acercarse, y unos segundos después la lluvia ya no chocaba contra su cuerpo. Alzó apenas la vista, lo suficiente como para ver que un paraguas se alzaba sobre su cabeza. Entonces su cuerpo se relajó al sentir el aroma familiar.

―Te enfermarás si sigues acá.

Escuchó, pero no se movió aunque sabía que aquello había sido una instrucción para que lo hiciera; cerró los ojos en cambio, escuchando a lo lejos el ladrido de un perro.

Entonces sintió una mano tibia buscar la suya, unos dedos largos enredarse con los propios y un apretón suave, pero firme. Y pensó en Kanon, en que le había perdido por segunda vez, esta ocasión sin ninguna posibilidad de recuperarlo.

Y por primera vez desde que su hermano le dejó en aquel otoño, Saga lloró.

Y por primera vez desde que Milo se había ido durante el frío invierno, sintió sus brazos rodearle con la misma necesidad de cuando los tres estaban juntos y era felices.

―Vas a estar bien ―Milo murmuró, pero Saga estaba demasiado sofocado por su llanto como para siquiera escucharlo―; vamos a estar bien.


End file.
